L em: O Caso dos Pães de João
by Pinkuro
Summary: O Pães de João sumiram! E após ser acusado como ladrão, L decide nos ajudar a investigar o caso! Quem roubou os pães da casa do João! Fic de presente de aniversario pro L! FIC MINHA COM A TEH!


Lina: A Teh roubou pão na casa do joão!

Teh: Quem, eu?

Lina: Tu, sim!!

Teh: Eu não!!

Lina: Então quem foi? òó

Teh: Foi a Lina!!

Lina: Quem, eu?

Teh: Você!

Lina: Eu, não!

Teh: Então quem foi?

Lina: Foi o L!!

------------ "L em: O Caso dos Pães de João"

Teh: O L roubou pão na casa do João!!

L: Quem, eu? '.'

Teh: Você!

L: Eu não '-' se eu quiser algum pão só peço pro Watari me trazer, não preciso ficar me rebaixando em roubar doces dos outros. Álias eu nem conheço esse tal de João... -.-

Teh: Ahh, já sei! Foi o Raito! Sabia que ele tinha culpa no cartório!

Lina: Péraaaa! Pergunta quem foi droga!! Estás estragando o jogo! ò.ó

Teh: Ah, desculpa! Então quem foi?

L: Bom... -pensa por umas boas horas- Já que existem tantas chances do Raito ser Kira, eu diria que ele tem maiores chances de ter roubado pão... ou feito alguém roubar para ele com o poder dele de Kira '-'

Teh: É... Eu concordo... Pois bem:

Lina e Teh: O Raito roubou pão na casa do João!!!

Raito:O quê? Por que eu me rebaixaria a ser um ladrãozinho de pães? Ò.o Isso é ridículo e vergonhoso!!

L: Então estás admitindo ser KIRA?

Raito: NÃOO!!!

L: -pensa por um momento- Então você não roubou os pães do João com seu poder de Kira?

RAito: EU NÃO!!!

Teh: Admita, Raito, foi você!!

Raito: Já disse que não! Tenho pães em casa! E se eu quiser mais, a Misa arranja pra mim! É só eu pedir algo que ela faz! Ela me ama! Eu sou bom!

Teh: Então quem foi?

Raito: Hmn... De acordo com a personalidade, eu diria que a Misa tem mais chances de fazer isso... Não só pelo fato dela ser adepta ao Gothic Lolita, mas por ela ser, também, impulsiva e não muito esperta... (por favor, não digam a ela que EU disse isso ;; )

Teh: OMG!! O.O' (nunca achei que ela tivesse inteligência suficiente)

Lina: Que mauuu XDD

Lina e Teh: A Misa roubou pão na casa do João!!

Misa: Quem? Misa-misa?

Lina e Teh: Tu sim!

Misa: Misa-misa, não!

Lina e Teh: Então quem foi?

Misa: Ihhh, que difícil... Eu vou perguntar pro Raito... ele é tão inteligente! Raaaitooo!! Quem foi que roubou pão na casa do João?

Raito: Annn... -olha ao redor- Foi o matsuda, Misa.

Misa: Ahhh, Misa-misa já sabe!! Foi o Matsuda-san!!

Lina e Teh: O Matsuda roubou pão na casa do João!!

Matsuda: Quem, eu? -engasga e derruba café na camisa-

Lina e Teh: Sim tu!

Matsuda: E-e-eu nã-não!!

Lina e Teh: Então quem foi?

Matsuda: Ahhh, eu não sei... -suando frio- Foi o... o... Aizawa!!

Aizawa!!!!

L: Eu sempre suspeitei daquele black... Talvez ele tenha escondido o pão do João lá... -morde o polegar-

Raito: -abana a cabeça- Sim, nesse ninho de pássaro que ele chama de cabelo devem estar todos os pães.

Misa: Oh! O Aizawa-san! Eu nunca iria descobrir!!!

Raito: x.x

Lina e Teh: O aizawa roubou pão na casa do João!

Aizawa: Quem, eu?! -fuzila matsuda com o olhar-

Matsuda: -sussura- Gomen, Aizawa-san.

L: Confesse, foi você!!

Raito: L, pare de acusar o outros! Primeiro eu e agora ele? ò.ó

L: Mas você É Kira! Ei! Mas você também achava que ele era culpado...

Raito: Aff, tanto faz, sou contra você, não gosto de você!

L: Você esta admitindo ser Kira?

Raito: x.x não!!! Err... Tu sim, Aizaiwa!

Aizawa: Eu não!! Eu tenho família! Mulher e filhos!

L: Justamente, Aizawa-san, isso aumentaria em 93,5 sua chance de ter roubado o pão. Se não você, então quem foi?

Aizawa: -olha ao redor- Foi o Soichiro!!

Lina e Teh: O Soichiro roubou pão! Na casa do João!!!

Raito: Pa-pai! Por quê? Por que você se rebaixaria a isso depois de tudo o que fala sobre eu ser Kira e... Sinto-me traído

Misa, L, Matsuda, Aizawa e o resto tudo lá: O Raito virou emo! o.o''

Soichiro: Quem, Raito, eu? Você ousa desconfiar de mim?

Raito: ... Não sei... É o Aizawa que tá dizendo...

L: Soichiro... -cai da cadeira- Faz sentido... Frustrado porque seu filho é Kira... Longe da família... Possivelmente com fome... Você!

Raito: Mas eu NÃO SOU KIRA!!! X.x

Soichiro: Eu não! Eu nunca faria isso! Eu sou um policial respeitado!!

L: Então quem foi? E Raito, você É Kira Sim!!

Soichiro: Foi o Mogi!! Ele é o maior daqui!! Ele tem mais fome!! ò.ó O Mogi roubou pão na casa do João!

Mogi: -levantando os olhos dos papéis que lia- O que, chefe?

L: Sabemos que foi você, Mogi.

Mogi?!

Raito: Não se faça de desentendido!!! (E eu não sou Kira, não, L!!)

Mogi?!?!

Raito: Admita que foi você que roubou pão na casa do João!!

Mogi!!!!

L?!

Mogi: Bemmm... é... mas é que... Hoje é aníversário do L... E eu queria dar um presente... Aqui está. -tira um pacote das costas - Feliz aniversário, L.

É uma embalagem, com os dizeres: "Casa do João, Pães LTDA"

L abre a embalagem. É um pão doce, daqueles cobertos com côco.

L: Muito obrigado, Mogi-san. Só porque é um pão doce, manteremos isso em segredo. -começa a comer o pão-

Misa?!

Soichiro?!

Aizawa?!

Raito: WTF?!?! Ò.o

Matsuda: Dá um pedacinho, L?

L: Claro, Matsuda-san. -entrega um pedacinho minúsculo-

Raito: pão duro ¬¬

L: -n.n-

Finis

Feliz aniversário, L!!!

\o/

31/10/2007

* * *

Lina: e foi isso a nossa fic tosquinha x3 Espero que tenham gostado 

Teh: Foi de aniversário para o L, e enquanto estávamos no msn xDD

Lina: Mandem reviews 8D ou o Raito mata vocês com o poder de Kira!!

Raito: Mas eu NÃO SOU KIRA!!

Teh: Cala a boca, seu emo!!

Raito: x.x

L: Você está admitindo ser Kira, Raito-kun?

Raito: -dies-

L: Hmnnn –comendo dos pãezinhos doces-

Lina: Então é isso! Feliz aniversário L!!

Teh: Feliz Aniversário!! 8DD

Teh e Lina se jogam e cima do L e por conseguinte em cima do Raito também! x3: REVIEWS!!


End file.
